My Savior
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Seth find Mike trying to rape bella in the woods and interfeers but in th process imprints on her
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of a thank you fic to Chinese Miko for reviewing on a lot if not all of my twilight fan fic's.**

SPOV (Seth)

A howl woke me up glancing out the window I knew it was around 5 a.m., time for my shift to patrol. I quickly ran outside into the tree line can striped, tying my shorts to my leg before I shifted. I met Paul a few miles into the woods.

"Hey man keep an eye out today something doesn't feel right." Paul said when I had stopped in front of him. I gave a nod of understanding before I started to run through the forest again. Since the Cullen's had left the line where we patrolled now went around the small town of forks and lead back to La Push. We always had two people running the whole live and two staying around La Push. I, being a newer member of the pack, was usually one of the runners but I didn't mind it helped me clear my mind.

I was on my second trip around when I heard talking. I slowed and stalked forward to see who it was. When I got there I saw two teenagers a year or two older than me walking through the woods the girl seemed a little un easy but continued walking/stumbling they talked about random things. I silently asked Jake, the other runner, what to do.

_**I know them its Bella Swan and Mike Newton. Follow them Bella has been saying that he has been acting really strange lately.**_

I stayed behind them so that I wasn't seen. They hadn't been walking long when the guy, Mike, pushed Bella against a tree, forcing a kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened and she tried to fight him off. The second I looked into her eyes I knew she was mine, my other half. I shook my head trying to clear my head. That's when I noticed that Mike was reaching down to unbutton Bella's jeans. NO ONE touches my girl! I took a second to calm down and faze back to human. I slipped on my basketball shorts and ran out of the trees just as mike unbuttoned her jeans I saw relief in her eyes instantly.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled anger clear in my voice. I started shaking but I pushed the beast back, for now. Mike turned around obviously frustrated.

"Look buddy, I'm sure you understand this, just leave and go back where ever you came from show me some respect." He said turning back to Bella.

"No YOU look BUDDY! You are going to step away from my Bella and walk away and no I don't understand." I said trying to push my inner beast back again but it time he wasn't having it.

"Last I checked Bella didn't have a boyfriend so she isn't yours and who is going to make me?" He said turning around to face me again.

"Me!" I yelled before I felt myself shift. A look of horror came up on Mikes face and I barked a laugh.

"You picked the wrong girl this time Mike!" Bella spoke up before running behind me. I laughed again. When my laughter subsided I stalked forward backing mike against the same tree where he had pinned Bella. My muzzle was just an inch from his face I growled again my lips pulling back showing my teeth. I watched as Mike took off back towards where they had come from.

I turned back to Bella and whined quietly hoping she would understand. Surprisingly she did.

"I'll wait." She whispered sitting down against a tree as if to prove it. I gave her my best wolf-y smile before taking off into the trees. I found one of the rocks that I had hidden some shorts under and shifted back to human and putting on the shorts. I ran back but slowed when I got closer. I walked slowly back into her vision. I hung my head. I heard her get up and walk toward me but I didn't lift my head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly feeling a hand on my cheek trying to make me look at her.

"You're scared of me now aren't you?" I whispered scared of her answer.

"No of course not, In case you haven't heard I'm not new to all this supernatural stuff." She said a smile in her voice. I looked up at her and my whole world shifted again the chains on my heart grew 10x stronger.

"What was that?" She whispered after a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes.

"I will explain it all to you tomorrow but for now you need to get home." I whispered. I watched as she nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel about riding wolf back?" I asked. She laughed before responding.

"Sounds fun!" She said enthusiastically. I smiled again before I ran back into the woods before stripping and shifting again. When I walked back out I found her day dreaming and smiling to herself. I hoped she was day dreaming about me. I barked quietly to tell her I was back.

After she jumped on my back I felt her lay her head between my shoulder blades and couldn't help a small hum of happiness that caused her to giggle. The sound was music to my ears.

"Take it slowly please" She whispered holding on tight to my fur burying her head farther into it making me hum again before nodding and trotting towards her house.

I barked quietly when we reached the edge of the trees around her house. She jumped off and waited for me to shift and change. I walked her to her door.

"I will explain everything tomorrow. The name is Seth by the way." I raised a hand to shake hers but she pushed it away and gave me a hug instead.

"Thank you, Seth, for saving me." She said into my chest. I held her closer for just second before I let her go.

"Here's my number call me anytime ad I'll be there whenever you need me or wherever you are." I gave her one last hug before running back into the woods.

**Thanks everyone who stuck with me so far! Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken e so long to update I promise I will try to start updating faster but I hope you like the new chapter. **

"What the hell were you thinking, Seth!" Paul yelled in as I walked out of the woods behind Sam's house. It was dark now and I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I was starving.

"Shut it, Paul!" Same yelled. When Paul shut his mouth Sam continued.

"Now, Seth, why did you show yourself to the humans like that." Sam said calmly but I could hear the disapproval and a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry; Sam, but I couldn't stop it." I said hanging my head in shame.

"Couldn't stop what, Seth?" Jake asked, I knew this would hurt him because he is in love with Bella.

"I imprinted on Bella. Then I saw that mike guy trying to rape her and I lost it, I'm so sorry. Please don't make me stay away from her I'm already in physical pain and I've only been away from her for freaking 15 minutes." I said I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest. There was a long silence after that or maybe I was to focused on the growing pain to hear them. Before I knew it I was on my knees my head on the ground clutching my chest and trying to regain my breathing.

"It's ok Seth I understand, now just breathe and think of Bella." Sam said laying a hand on my back. The pain was very slowly growing less painful the longer I thought of Bella.

"Thank Sam." I said as I got up.

"Now let's eat!" Embry yelled running into Sam's house. I laughed and started following him. Just as I was about to walk inside my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Seth, its Bella I can't sleep can you come over?" I heard Bella's beautiful say there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Wolf or car?" I asked already heading back towards the woods knowing the guys would know where I went.

"Wolf please if you come in a car you might wake Charlie." She whispered.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said before slipping m phone back in to my sorts before tying them to my leg and shifted as I ran farther into the wood. As I reached her house I saw Bella sitting on the roof outside her window. I shifted and got dressed before walking out into the yard.

"Seth! I was scared you wouldn't come." Bella whisper yelled as I climbed up the tree and onto the roof beside her. Her voice sounded a little shaky and when I looked at her I noticed why, she was shivering.

"Your cold, how long have you been out here?" I asked concerned.

"Since a little bit before I c-called you." She said.

"Come here." I said pulling her into my arms.

"Seth! You're b-burning up! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bella it's a wolf thing." I said chuckling. Satisfied with my answer she leaned into my bare chest snuggling closer. I could stay like this forever but my stomach had other ideas as it growled loudly making Bella giggle.

"Sorry I haven't eaten since breakfast." I said sheepishly. I pouted when she moved out of my arms and crawled back through her window.

"Come on then my wolf's got to eat." She giggled then noticing what she said turned bright read looking down at her feet. She looked so adorable when she blushed. I crawled through her window silently.

"I like being your wolf." I whispered leaning down to kiss her cheek. Although I was younger than her I was taller, another wolf thing.

"Why did you do that?" She asked looking up at me her hand resting on her bright red cheek.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm going to buy some food." I said getting ready to jump back out the window.

"No don't leave me. I'll make you something to eat." She grabbed my hand and I let her pull me away from her window.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I want to." I continued to let her pull me catching her when she tripped. After she tripped for the second time just trying to make it to the top of the stairs I picked her up. She squealed before putting a hand over her mouth, both of us frozen. When we heard a loud snore come from Chief Swan's room we each let out a sigh of relief.

"Let me go!" Bella whispered. I just shook my head continuing down the stairs.

_I don't ever plan on letting you go. _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it taking me so long to update I had my wisdom teeth taken out on Saturday so I have been trying to recover. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter.**

**BPOV **

"Let me go!" I whispered, trying to wiggle out of Seth's arms. He just shook his head and continued down the stairs. I stopped trying to get free and just relaxed I like the way his arms held me like I was the world, the only thing that mattered. I had resisted the urge to whine when he set me down in the kitchen.

"Sit!" I ordered him to a chair at the table connected to the kitchen.

"You know I'm not a dog." Seth grumbled but sat down anyway.

"Sorry."

"It's ok its kind hot when you order people around." This made me blush. I just brushed it off as I pulled out left over lasagna. I wormed up the rest of the pan in the oven.

"I figured, as a hot werewolf, you would eat a lot." I said but immediately blushed when I realized how that sounded. I hoped he didn't notice but knew he did when I say a smug smile on his lips.

"Oh my gosh." Seth whispered as he took his first bite.

"Do you like it?" I whispered rubbing my arm nervously, my eyes falling to my feet.

"Do i- Bells, I love it! You should open a restaurant!" Seth quietly exclaimed his mouth full. I giggled when I noticed that he smiled when he ate.

"Did you notice that?" I asked taking a seat across from him.

"Notice what?" He asked swallowing his last bite of food.

"That you smiled when you ate." I said while washing the now empty pan.

"Oh that…" He trailed off looking ashamed.

"It's cute." I said through a yawn putting the now clean pan back in its cabinet.

"Ok time for my bellsy to get some sleep." He said pick me up again this time I didn't bother to struggle. Before I knew it I felt my blanket being pulled over me. I sleepily grabbed his wrist as he turned towards the window. "Stay." I whispered quietly. When he started walking towards the rocking chair I gently tugged on his wrist before patting the bed beside me. When he was settled under the covers beside me I turned over and snuggled into his bare chest humming quietly in contentment. Even in my sleep haze I notice how bodies fit together perfectly like we were from the same mold. WE

"You're warm." I whispered.

"It a-" He started but I cut him off.

"Wolf thing, I know." I said smiling against his chest. I feel asleep as I felt his arm pull me closer and he nudged his face into my neck.

"Goodnight Seth."

"Goodnight my Bella." I must have imagined the my part cause someone like Seth would never be mine but I ignored it as I fell asleep.

**WELLL what did you think? Was it horrible? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update my big brother got in a car wreck so I have been going back and forth to the hospital and school and everything so I hope this makes up for the wait.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with an overly warm weight across my stomach. I turned over and saw a sleeping Seth. The events of the night before came rushing back. I smiled to myself. He was so cute when he was asleep, not that he wasn't already. I ran my hand through his hair snuggling farther into his side his arm tightening around me. I continued to run my hand through his hair trying to memorize his face at that moment. I ran my finger over every line and curve on his face. My finger came to rest at the corner of his lips my breath hitched.

_Do it you know you want to. _

_**Who are you?**_

_Your consciences now do it!_

_**Do what?**_

_You know what! Kiss him! _

I didn't need to be told twice I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips against his. When I felt his lips move to kiss me back I jumped away quickly. I didn't make it far with his arm still wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Sorry." I said ashamed feeling myself blush.

"Don't be. I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning." He said a finger under my chin lifting my head so that he could look me in the eyes. His smile was contagious and soon I felt myself smiling back.

"You have some explaining to do mister." I said poking him in the chest.

"How about you let me take you out for breakfast and I'll explain everything then." Seth said.

"Sure."

"Great I'll just run home and change I'll be here to pick you up in an hour."

"Sounds great." I whispered, he kissed my cheek before getting up and walking toward the window he waved before jumping out. I sighed snuggling with the pillow he had used, it still smelled of him and I could still feel his warmth. Is squealed before realizing I only had an hour to get ready. I jumped up and ran to my closet throwing clothes over my shoulder not caring where they went.

**SPOV**

I warm pressure on my lips woke me up. As my eyes fluttered open I saw that it was Bella kissing me. With not even a second of hesitation I moved to kiss her back but as soon as I did she jumped back my arm not letting her go far.

"Sorry." She said blushing brightly her eyes falling to the blanket over us.

"Don't be. I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning." I said slipping a finger under her chin lifting her head to meet my eyes. I smiled happily and it grew when she smiled back. I wish I could wake up like this every day with her by my side.

"You have some explaining to do mister." She said poking my chest.

"How about you let me take you out for breakfast and I'll explain everything then." I said I grew nervous when I thought about telling her about imprinting but I knew she would understand and hopefully be ok with it and if she isn't I'll wait forever until she is ready to accept it, accept me.

"Sure."

"Great I'll just run home and change I'll be here to pick you up in an hour." I quickly kissed her cheek reluctantly pulling away and getting up. When I reached the window I waved before jumping out. When I reached the tree line I did a quick happy dance. I heard he sigh happily and then a few second later I heard her squeal and jump up rushing to, judging by the sound of clothes being thrown around her room, her closet. I smiled before shifting and running home.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna try to update faster this time. Was it worth the wait?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My brother is doing much better. He's out of the hospital and is healing quickly so I decided to celebrate by writing a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

BPOV

As I searched through my closet I felt warmth on my face. I turned around to see my room filled with light. I turned to the window and saw that the sun was up and shining and there was not a cloud in sight. I smiled _this is a sign _I thought. As I looked out the window the perfect outfit came to mind. I ran back to my closet and moved all the clothes out of the way until I found it in the back of closet behind my forgotten clothes from phoenix. It was a deep blue sun dress. I ran quickly to my dresser pulling out a white camisole and a white shrug. After lying my dress out on the bed and grabbing the necessities I rushed through a shower. I blow dried my hair before changing into my dress. I went back to the bathroom and put on a little make-up and curled my hair.

I heard a knock at the door just as I turned off the curling iron. I yelled down the stairs that I would be right there. I picked up some white ballet flats I ran down the stairs only tripping once. I smoothed out my dress before opening the door.

Seth was standing there looking tense like he was in pain but I watched him relax as he saw me. That was when I noticed that I was tense before I saw him too I felt my muscles relax as soon as I saw him in all his glory leaning on the wall next to the door. As I took in what he was wearing I couldn't help but smile. He was wearing a deep blue button up tolled to his elbows with dark blue jeans. I through my arms around him taking in his comforting sent like pine trees at Christmas. I felt his chest move as he chuckled.

"I missed you too, bells," He said pulling back I watched his eyes rake over me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as he kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, you look good too." I said turning to close the door locking it behind us. Seth took my hand after I slipped the key back in its hiding spot, and led me to a blue truck that sat in the drive way. It was a new truck not a spot on it. I loved it. I climbed into the passenger seat as Seth closed the door behind me. I watched him run around and get in the driver's seat. I put on my seat belt as he drove away towards La Push.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said cryptically his free hand held mine his thumb drawing circles on the back of my hand. I felt the car come to a stop and looked up to see that we were at the beach. I got out when Seth opened the door.

"Thank you." I said. A second after the door closed behind me I felt Seth's warm hands cover my eyes.

"No peeking." I let him lead me and after what felt like hours of walking we stopped I could hear the waves close by.

"Ok, open your eyes." I gasped when I took in the sight before us. We were on a big rock connected to the cliff. There was a picnic set out on it with pillows to sit on we were just a few feet above to water. I turned back towards the beach to see that there were a bunch of trees shielding this spot from the rest of the beach.

"This is my special spot it's where I come to think. You are the first person I have ever brought here." Seth said looking out over the water.

"Thank you for sharing it with me." I whispered I sat down with my legs over the edge my feet a foot above the water. I felt Seth sit down behind me his legs on either side of mine his arms wrapped around me and I leaned against his chest. I felt one of his arms move from around my waist and reach behind us when he brought his arm back he was holding out a soda for me.

"Thank you." I said opening it and taking a sip I turned to the side putting my legs over one of his. I looked up at him expectantly.

"I guess you want to know everything now huh." He said it wasn't a question but I nodded.

"Well as you know I'm a wolf," I nodded confirming this "well there is something that wolves do when we meet our soul mate, our other half, it's like love at first sight but so much stronger. IT is called imprinting no one can control who they imprint on it once you look into that persons eyes your world doesn't just revolve around them, they ARE your world. Bella, I have imprinted… on you." He had been looking at the water as he explained but when he said those last two words his eyes connected with mine. In that second I could feel what he had just said I could feel the connection although it wasn't as strong as he had said it was for him. I smiled feeling tears well up in my eyes. I leaned up and kissed his lips taking him by surprise but after a second I felt him respond. At that second I felt complete like Edward had never hurt me, like he had never existed, little did I know that he was about to re-enter my life.

**Oh I'm so evil (insert evil laugh here). I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I have a little writers block so I'm going to try and work through it for you guys so I hope you stick with me.**

EPOV **(YEAH I WENT THERE!)**

I jumped down and punch the tree I had been sitting in turning it into dust. I growled furiously as I continued to watch through the wolves mind as _MY_ Bella's eyes light up with love for that _dog._ How could she do this to me? I thought she loved ME not some mutt! I growled louder this time punching another tree as Bella kissed him. I ran as far as I could from them and still it wasn't far enough. I sat down on a fallen log just inside Canada I sat down and the smell of a nearby human found its way to me on the wind. If she doesn't want me I'm going to make her and if her mutt is around I'm going to need to be strong. With this thought the animal in me took over and I went after my prey.

I stuffed the woman's lifeless body drained of blood under a tree before putting the tree back where it belonged. Now time to go get my Bella back. I took off back towards forks the human blood in me making me run faster than I ever had. I reached forks in just over a day. Whit I found there made me smirk.

_This is just too easy._

SPOV

I smiled to myself as we broke apart for air. As I looked down at the most beautiful girl in the world I couldn't help but feel like everything was right in the world for once in my life. I should have known it would never last every time things get good in my life everything gets turned upside down.

"What's wrong? Should I not have kissed you? Oh no Seth I'm sorry please do not hate me." Bella said. She must have seen the sadness that passed over my face no matter how short it was. I just kissed her lips softly to end her rambling.

"I could never ever hate you Bella and for the record you can kiss me anytime you want." I said smiling at her my happiness back stronger than ever.

"Well then what was bothering you?" She asked her eye brows pulling together in confusion; she looked adorable when she was confused.

_She looks adorable all the time._ Said a voice in my head, True I answered.

"Nothing really it's just that for as long as I can remember something horrible would follow every good moment in my life. Well since this is the best thing to ever happen to me I can only imagine the horrible things that will follow. I can finally call you mine, at least I think your mine, and I don't want anything to ruin it, I can't lose you so soon." _Or ever_ I finished in my head.

"Sh Seth you won't ever lose me I'll be right here by your side until you order me away." She whispered a hand on my cheek. I smiled leaning my face into her hand. I felt her hand move away and looked down to see Bella trying to reach the picnic basket. I laughed before grabbing the basket and putting it in her lap wrapping my arms back around her waist. She giggled before looking through the food I had brought. She moved to sit beside me handing me a sandwich.

I watched Bella throw the bag her sandwich had been in back in the basket and flop backwards hands on her stomach. I laughed falling next to her my hand behind my head.

"So what now?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I said turning my head to look at her.

"What now I mean with us?" She asked again.

"Well I know that you Ms. Swan are mine." I said pulling her towards me her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I like to think your mine." Her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I'll always be your Bella don't ever question that." I ran my fingers absent mindedly through her hair. "Well what do you say Ms. Swan? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Of course." She said laughing leaning up to kiss me.

"Correction THIS is the best thing to happen in my life so far." I felt a slight twist in my stomach like the feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen but stronger like something bad was going to happen to my imprint but I just pushed it away since my Bella was in my arms nothing could happen to her. I regret that decision a wolf should ALWAYS trust his instincts that was something I had forgotten


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated guys. I was out of town then some… stuff happened with my mom and the ambulance had to come get her the next day I got really sick so I went to the Dr. and then he thought I had meningitis so he sent me to the E.R. Then they said that I didn't look like I had meningitis but I possibly could have it then without even testing if I did have meningitis they sent me home without telling me what was making me sick. -_- I hate Dr.'s. This happened two dies ago and I'm still sick but I decided to drag myself out of bed to write a chapter for you guys.**

**Anyway, I'm SO sorry for my rant. I hope you like the new chapter.**

**~ two weeks later~**

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Seth asked as I walked out of the Newton's store. I walked right into his chest wrapping my arms around him not even bothering to see if his arms were out waiting for me to walk into them. They always were like home it was always there no matter where you went or what you did it was always open for you. I hid my face deeper in his shirt his head resting on mine.

"I'm just so tired Mrs. Newton has had me working every afternoon and night shift for two weeks plus school. Which I figured out just so happened to be the same times mike works. Apparently the little incident in the woods was never told to anyone cause that crazy woman is still trying to set me up with him." Seth growled lowly when I told him I had been working with Mike but it grew loud when I told him about Mrs. Newton and her obsession with getting me to date Mike. He pulled away and started walking, like a predator going for the kill, toward the store I had just exited.

"Seth! Wait please don't make a big scene out of it." I said running after him. I managed to get in front of him my hands on his chest knowing he wouldn't hurt me. He was still shaking violently and he refused to look at me he just glared at the door like the devil himself was inside.

"Just tell me if he has made a move on you." He growled out.

"No, he just looks at me strangely sometimes."

"How does he look at you?" Seth growled his murderous eyes flashing to me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but that look still scared me.

"Please, Seth, y-you're scaring me." I whispered. Before I could blink Seth was gone. I looked around but he was gone. I got in my truck and drove to his, no our, special place knowing that's where he would be.

I found him pacing, I couldn't see his face but I could see how rigid his muscles were meaning he was still angry. As I walked toward him he stopped facing the water. When I reached him I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" His voice was full of anger and hatred. Part of me, the imprintee part, could feel that it wasn't directed at me but the other part was hurt by his words. I reeled back like I had been slapped. I guess the part of him that was in tune with me felt my pain and he turned around quickly but I refused to bring my eyes up off the ground.

"God, that's not what I meant I mean it is but it came out wrong, I just seem to be messing everything up today. First I scare you now I hurt you. Bella I'm sorry. I meant why are you here I thought you were scared of me. I wanted to give you space to decide if you wanted me back in your life." He lifted his arms as if to pull me into a hug but the he stopped and turned back around.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him my head resting between his shoulder blades. I felt his muscles instantly relax and I couldn't help but smile.

"I will ALWAYS want you in my life. I have only known you for a few weeks but I don't know if it's the imprint thing or not but I-I love you, Seth, no matter what you that will never change." He turned around in my arms.

"I love you too Bella and I will make you a deal as long as you want me in your life I'll be there."

"You better be ready for forever then." I giggled blushing at the look of love in his eyes I tried to hid my face in his chest but his finger under my chin stopped me.

"I've never been more ready for anything." He whispered before I felt his lips on mine. I pouted when he pulled away. He chuckled loudly at that before kissing my pout away and sitting down pulling me into his lap.

"Since Charlie is going fishing for the weekend then he's going hunting until Wednesday of next week how about you come stay with me." I said grinning up at him.

"Sure I'd love to my parents know about the whole wolf thing so I'm sure they would be fine with me spending time with my imprint but what about school?"

"Well I can just play hooky."

"Sorry Bells but your not the best actress." I stuck my tongue out at him which just made him laugh.

"Very mature, Bells, but you are going to school Monday through Wednesday I promise I'll take you there and be close by if you need me and I'll pick you up afterwards."

"Fine but what about you?"

"I'm being home schooled you know with the whole wolf thing. I had to be home schooled until I could control the wolf and I like it so I just decided to do that instead of going to school."

"That's so cool I wish I was home-" I was cut off by a yawn.

"Looks like someone is tired come on I'll take you home."

**Well I hope you like it!** **Now back to bed I go!**


	8. Chapter 8

~the weekend~

"Bye bells i'll see you on thursday ok?" My dad said as he hugged me.

"Sure dad have fun." I said. I waved as he drove away toward la push. Not even a minute after he was out of sight i heard a bark come from the woods. I ran into the woods and was greeted by seth in wolf form. I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling when he nuzzled my back with his head.

"Hey seth go change so we can take your stuff inside and then how about we go for a run up to the cliff and have a picnic." I said smiling at the wolfy grin he gave me before running into the woods. i walked inside to the kitchen and started topack a lunch to take with us. I was in the middle of packing everything into a basket when i felt two warm strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to look at him and was met with a long kiss.

"I missed yiu." He said pulling away and resting his head on my shoulder watching me pack everything up.

"Its only been 24 hours." I said laughing as i handed him the basket.

"I know but you know how hard it is for me to be away from you." He replied following me into the living room.

"I know i'm sorry but would it kill you to put on a shirt." I said jokingly.

"No but it would kill you not to be able to see these muscles he said flexing his arms making me laugh.

"Sure it would but seriously it makes it hard to think when i'm looking at all your hotness." I said gesturing to his abs.

"Well sorry i can't help looking so good." He said jokingly.

"Ok lets go hotness or you'll burn a hole in my carpet." I said taking his large warm hand as we walked outside and to the woods. I waited as he changed to wolf form. When he fame back i held the basket up and he took it in his teeth before i climbed onto his back. When i was safely on his back he started i. The direction of la push we a few minutes from the border when i was knocked off of seths back and i saw seth go flying into a tree. Then I saw him someone i hoped i would never see again and then my best friend came out of no where. Alice picked me up and started running toward the cullen house.

"Seth!" I yelled i could see him running after us edward was slightly ahead of him but i could see the seth's shoulder wasn't set right and he was starting to fall behind. I saw him slow to a stop and he howled into the sky i knew what he was trying to say.

"I love you too!" I yelled hopping that he would get back to the pack and the would find me fast.


End file.
